


The Indentured Servant

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Indentured Servitude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a slave, well, indentured servant, but he doesn't think he'll ever be able to pay off his debt, especially working at a coffee house for John Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts), [thefrogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/gifts), [Maquis_Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maquis_Leader/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lapillus requested c/c or clint and natasha, coffeeshop, slavefic

Clint made sure that his master, John Garret, was paying attention as he dumped the leftover food into the trash. Clint wasn’t allowed to have the scraps from customers or any at the end of night. Garret made a big deal of taking them down to the local elderly care facility. Clint got ‘slave bars, which were ill tasting, cheaply made but managed to contain the necessary calories and nutrients for a working slave. He’d tried to steal some food, but any and all unaccounted for food was tacked on to Clint’s debt.

Technically he wasn’t a slave, but an indentured servant. The bars were for his benefit, because they didn’t add as much to a debt. A debt that Clint doubted he would ever actually repay, because he was working in a coffee shop. Other people were able to get jobs that actually got them out of their debt. Clint hated the whole damn system, because he’d earned most of his debt being in an orphanage.

The doorbell rang and Clint almost smiled as the lovely red head entered. She was becoming a regular as she seemed to be using the place for various dates. This morning, she was with an older gentleman, slightly balding, and dressed in a suit. They got their coffee and took a seat, giving Clint a smile as she passed by. Sometimes, she’d chat quietly with him when his duties took him near the table she was at after her date had left. She was one of the few people that treated him like a person, like he might actually get out of this debt.

Clint went back to work sweeping, pausing when he heard the shop phone ring. Garrett answered it. He growled into the phone, catching Clint’s attention, before ducking into the back. Clint watched him go, eyes darting to the actual workers in the shop. Sure enough, Grant snuck a muffin out of the display and took a bite, grinning when he saw Clint watching. Jackass, Clint thought to himself.

The bell rang and a couple of uniformed officers stepped inside. Clint backed away as their posture seemed anything, but relaxed. There was some yelling in the back, multiple voices, which ended when Garrett reentered the room with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

“What’s going on here?” Grant asked, stepping up to try to protect his beloved mentor.

“Mr. Garrett is under arrest for violating Article 19 Section 9 Clause 99.9 of the Debt Code.” The Officer stated.

“What?” Skye asked. "I need my job here! I’ll be…“

"Ma'am, the place has already been sold to begin repaying Mr. Garrett’s debt,” another officer stepped in.

“When will we meet him?” Grant asked, sliding closer to Skye.

“I’m right here actually,” the gentleman that had been with Natasha stood up.

“Agent Coulson?” the first officer asked.

Coulson smiled. “Not an agent anymore.”

“You…” Garrett growled at Coulson.

Coulson looked unimpressed. "You did this to yourself, gambling with Tony Stark.“

"You’re supposed to be my friend!”

“I warned you!”

“You couldn’t smooth it over! You’re friends with Stark!”

“Maybe, we would have,” the redhead said. "If you weren’t using the back of the store for other illegal activities. You’re going to have a price of a criminal trial added to your debt.“

It took a few more minutes, before Garrett was pulled out, yelling and screaming. By then the shop had emptied out of everyone, but the workers, Coulson, and the redhead.

"Right, well, now that’s done,” Coulson stated. “I’m Phil Coulson. Garrett’s possessions were given to Mr. Stark to pay off his debt. Mr. Stark decided to gift this place to me as a retirement present. This is my colleague Natasha Romanov, she’ll be helping with the transfer.”

Is this everyone that usually works here?“

"Jemma and Fitz aren’t here, they work afternoons and then there’s a couple others that work at night,” Skye said.

“Right, well, it’s likely those fellows will be arrested, so we’ll need to find new overnight workers,” Coulson stated. “You are…?”

“Skye, well, Daisy Johnson, but I go by Skye.”

“Grant Ward.”

Coulson’s eyes drifted over to Clint.

“CFB 70-22-10-8.”

“His name is Clint,” Natasha said. "It’s on the paperwork.“

Coulson smiled. "Right.”

“He’s not trustworthy,” Grant said. "He sneaks food all the time.“

Coulson looked at Ward, before looking at Natasha. "Does he?”

Grant nodded. “You can ask Skye.”

“Tell the truth Mr. Ward.” Natasha advanced on him.

Grant swallowed. “Clint is a thief.”

“I don’t need to, I saw you steal a muffin earlier,” Natasha replied. “I’ve seen you do it before and blame Clint.”

“Good bye Mr. Ward,” Coulson stated. “You may considered yourself fired.”

“What?!” Grant snarled.

“You’re fired, I won’t tolerate someone treating another person in such a way!” Coulson snapped.

“He’s a slave!”

“He’s a person! Leave. Now.”

Ward growled at him, before turning and stalking out. “You’ll regret this!”

“Doubtful,” Coulson muttered, once he was gone. He turned to look at Skye. "And do you have any feelings on this?“

Skye shook her head. "No problem.”

“Good,” Coulson said. “We’ll sit down and chat, just the two of us in a bit. For now, Clint.”

“Sir?”

“Come with me,” Coulson said, motioning for Clint to follow.

Clint glanced around, before trailing after him. He led Clint to Garrett’s office, only to close the door with a look of disgust. Clint refrained from smiling, Garrett’s office was a mess.

“Let’s try the dining room,” Coulson said.

Clint nodded and followed Coulson, who stopped to grab two pastries out of the display. Coulson nodded at Skye and Natasha, who had pulled on an apron. 

Coulson led them to a small table in one of the back corners and took a seat. Clint gently slid into the seat across from him.

“So, Clint, you do have options,” Coulson said as he pushed one of the pastries toward him.

“Options?” Clint repeated, dubiously eying the pastry.

Coulson nodded. “You can eat that, I won’t be adding it to your debt.”

Clint glanced up to meet kind blue eyes. “Garrett would.”

“I’m not Garrett,” Coulson said. "Which is part of the reason you’re getting an option.“

Clint grabbed the pastry and took a bite out of it, holding it lose to his chest between bites.

"You have three options.”

Clint glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Technically, your servitude belongs to Stark now and he can find you a place to work it off in his employ. That’s option one. The second option is he gave me said he was giving me everything of Garrett’s that has to do with this place, which if I said I wanted you to stay to work here, he’d hand your servitude over to me.”

Clint nodded. “Three?”

Coulson smiled. "If you’d prefer Stark could sell it off to someone else.“

Clint froze at that, because there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t be sold again and again, never quite able to do any work.

"Now, there’s benefits to each one. You know this place, but you could make more money working for Tony. You could start over with a third.”

“I don’t like that one.”

Coulson arched an eyebrow. "The third?“

Clint nodded.

"Understandable, never quite sure what you’ll get.” Coulson smiled. "I don’t need an answer now, but I would like one soon as it affects how many people I’m going to need to hire. Think about it, if you want I can arrange a tour and meeting with Tony. Would you like that?“

Clint shrugged.

"Think about it.” Coulson said, getting up.

Clint moved to follow, but Coulson waved him back down. "I’ll get you another pastry. I want you to eat that and then take over for Skye for a bit.“

"I’m not… I’m not supposed to work the machines or touch the money. Just clean up.”

“I need someone to make sure that Natasha doesn’t kill the first person that’s rude to her.”

“I can try.”

“Try and yell for me,” Coulson said, before slipping away to grab the pastry and bring it back. "I’ll be trying to make sense of the office. I’m going to guess, you weren’t allowed in there?“

"Only when it was super messy and he didn’t want to clean it up.”

Coulson nodded. "And he blamed you for the mess that he made?“

Clint blinked in surprise, but managed to nod.

"Right, well, that won’t be happening with me.”

Coulson patted him on the shoulder and left Clint to eat his pastry. Clint watched him go, unsure about everything that seemed to have happened. He glanced over at Natasha and Skye. Skye looked just as nervous as Clint did, but Natasha smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironfrogg requested a continuation

The coffee shop was changing. Clint realized that the first night as Coulson was getting ready to leave for the day. Two agents were currently setting up shop in the back to arrest anyone that came to the back door. They’d been introduced as Trip and Melinda. He paused, studying Clint. "Did you go home with Garrett?“

"No, Kaminsky or Peters might need something, so I was expected to stay.”

Coulson blinked, before sighing. "Well, those two have been arrested and I’d rather you not be here if one of Garrett’s other customers react badly to the change in management.“

"Oh.” Clint’s face fell. "I don’t… there’s a cot here…“

"No, you’ll just have to come home with me,” Coulson stated.

“Are you sure?”

Coulson nodded. "Do you have any things?“

"Just some clothes.”

“Go get them.”

Clint hurried to gather them up. He wasn’t sure how long Phil would wait. Clint followed behind Phil. 

Phil had two bedroom apartment. The second bedroom had been converted to an office, so Clint had to sleep on the couch. It was still comfier than the cot. Of course, first Phil had to shift things off the couch to make room. His place was rather messy. Phil ordered enough food for both of them from take out. Clint tried to protest, but Phil declared, “Happy workers are more productive.” When the food got there, Clint couldn’t quite resist. He did insist on cleaning up and do some additional cleaning in the kitchen.

That set the tone for the next few months. Phil would hand things over to Melinda and Trip each night (eventually they went from agents to Phil’s employees) and then Clint and him would go back to his place. Clint may have been cleaning, but they also talked. 

Phil had found Clint’s contract and his debt, so he together they worked on a plan that would allow Clint to pay back his debt. It was rather disheartening to realize that Clint might be debt free before he died. However, life with Phil didn’t seem so bad. Phil was teaching him how to run the business and do so much more.

Clint was happy, except for the fact that all those quiet moments had led to Clint to one truth. Phil was a kind and gorgeous man and there was nothing that Clint wanted to do than kiss him. Something that Clint had no idea how to do or even if Phil was interested.

It bothered him enough that he actually admitted it to Natasha, multiple times. Natasha thought he should just tell Phil, but Clint just wasn’t sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maquisleader requested - Please more coffeeshop slave fic! With Clint/Coulson, of course. And... if he really does get that tour Tony promised, I'd love a little Tony/Pepper ;)

Clint never realized it could be like this. He never allowed himself to even think about how soft Phil’s lips could be, how inviting his mouth was, and how firm his body would feel as Clint pressed into him. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Phil’s hands clench in his shirt, before gently pulling back. He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Phil quickly once more, and again. He opened his eyes to take it that moment of full blown lust in those blue eyes.

“Clint,” Phil murmured.

“Phil.” Clint leaned in to kiss him again, but found a hand in place. “Phil?”

“We can’t.”

“Why not?” Clint asked, stepping back. "You…“

"You’re my indentured servant.”

“So?”

“So, I have a certain power over you.”

“What?”

“It can’t be consensual. You’re my servant, you work for me, you live with me. I… I own you.”

Clint frowned. "I want you too.“

"I know, trust me, that makes it that much harder, but… I’m still taking advantage of you.” Phil slid away from Clint. "I’m… I’m sorry.“

Clint closed his eyes as the back of the coffee shop fell silent. He was so stupid. 

A quick glance at the clock, showed he had five minutes until he had to be out there. He gave himself four minute to wallow in the loss of Phil and one minute to put himself back together. Mask on, a mask he hadn’t bothered with since Garrett, because life was really good. At least it had been until Clint had to go and push for more.

Stepping into the storefront revealed that it had started to pick up. Clint got straight to work, ignoring the looks from Phil and Skye. He was eternally grateful when it started to die out and Natasha showed up. She must have read something in his face, because she talked to Phil a bit and then came over to him.

"C'mon, I need something besides pastries,” Natasha said, inclining her head. "Phil said it was alright.“

Clint nodded and pulled off his apron, before following Natasha out of the building. She led him to a small diner, where they got a table in the corner and ordered food.

"Talk to me,” Natasha instructed.

“I kissed Phil.”

“When? Last night?” Natasha asked, curling forward.

“This morning.”

Natasha frowned. "And Phil didn’t like it?“

"I… I don’t know. He said we can’t, because I’m indentured to him.”

Natasha sighed, considering everything. "So, he didn’t say he didn’t like it.“ She smiled slowly. "We can fix this?”

“How? It’s not like I can quit.”

“But you can go elsewhere.”

Clint arched an eyebrow.

“Stark?”

“No!” Clint said, shaking his head. He’d met Tony several times, but the first time they’d met hadn’t gone well. Tony had leered and made Clint vastly uncomfortable. Clint still tended to steer clear of him.

“He’s not that bad. You just have to tell him no.”

“What would I even do there?”

“We could go find out?”

“I have to…”

“Do you really think that Phil would object to me and you going someplace?”

“But he’s expecting me back at the shop.”

Natasha sighed, before pulling out her cell. She put it on speaker after the greetings. "Hey Phil, is it cool if I borrow Clint for a couple hours?“

"Um, if Clint would like to?” Phil replied.

“Yeah?”

“Clint?”

“Yeah, Natasha put you on speaker.”

“Do you want to go with Natasha?”

“As long as you don’t need me at the shop.”

“Go, have fun, I’ll…. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Thanks Phil.”

Natasha and Clint ate and when they were done, headed over to Stark Tower. The only reason Clint didn’t balk when in sight of the tower was Natasha at his side. He didn’t know how Natasha managed it, but they were shown right in to see Pepper Potts.

A long discussion, a tour, several tests, and another long discussion, Clint had a semi-decent plan to take back to Phil along with some questions. Natasha paid for him to stop and get things needed for dinner. So that by the time, Phil came home, dinner was on the table .

“Hey,” Clint greeted.

“Hi,” Phil said, warily eyeing the table. “You cooked?”

“I did,” Clint said. "I thought we could talk about this morning.“

"Clint,” Phil started. "I already told you…“

Clint flipped Phil a file folder. "Catch.”

Phil caught the folder, giving Clint a questioning look.

“You’ll get a phone call about that tomorrow.”

Phil opened the folder, looking through the first few sheets, before looking back at Clint. "You went to Stark?“

"There have been very few good things in my life. You’re one of them. I don’t… I want you, Phil. Plain and simple, I want to be with you.”

“You’d be working for Tony? You hate Tony.”

“I’d be working for Ms. Potts and I’m uncomfortable around Tony, but Ms. Potts is like Natasha.”

Phil shook his head.

“So, here’s how it’s going to work. If you care about me, if you want to try for an us, then you’ll accept Pepper’s offer tomorrow. If you don’t want to and you just want to be friends, then you’ll turn her down.”

“You realize that by trying to be together. It could become a bad thing?”

“No,” Clint murmured. “That wouldn’t happen. Not with us.”

Phil shook his head, but a smile slowly started spreading across his face. He moved toward Clint, leaning in and kissing him quickly when he got close. "When did you get so smart?“

"Natasha helped. I think she’s rooting for us.”

“I’m putting the money Pepper pays me for you toward your debt, just so you know.”

Clint smiled. “Phil…”

“No,” Phil said. “I get to do this for you.”

“Okay.” Clint tugged on Phil’s arms and Phil leaned into him. This time the kiss was slow and perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapillus finished this with: c/c continuation of the coffeeshop/slavefic 'verse

It had taken Clint years, but there it was in writing. He was no longer in debt. He was officially making money for once in his life. After years of working with Tony, he wasn’t surprised by the celebratory lunch complete with congratulations check, not even when Pepper gave him a second check. They really were too generous, but he couldn’t complain too much, since they had put him in charge of a non-profit to help indentured servants get out of debt faster, especially ones that had gotten in debt due to forces beyond their control such as the death of a parent or two parents.

The checks were nice. He was able to cash the checks and leave early. He liked cooking for Phil and this news required a proper meal. Followed by cuddles on the couch.

Dinner was in the midst of being made when Phil walked in. His nose twitching as he sniffed the air. Clint wasn’t too surprised when he ended up with Phil plastered against his back and a kiss below his ear.

“What’s with the food?” Phil asked. “Not my birthday, not yours, not our anniversary…”

Clint ducked his head and smiled. “Maybe I just felt like it.”

“You’ve got the oven and the stove going, there’s something special…”

“Well, you know how generous Tony and Pepper are when it comes to pay”

Phil hummed softly, before stopping. “You’re not…?”

Clint nodded. “Paperwork was signed before lunch.”

Clint turned with the guiding hand and leaned into Phil’s kiss, slow and sweet. “Congratulations. If I had known I would have taken you out.”

“I’d rather stay that way I can you get naked sooner.” He winked at Phil, causing the other man to laugh

“Still…” Phil said. “This weekend?”

“Sure, Phil.” Clint agreed, resting his hand over Phil’s and smiling.


End file.
